


Forever

by petunia846



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 13:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petunia846/pseuds/petunia846
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was the only way, but he still wished more than anything that she wasn't so damn headstrong and brave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever

The sun had disappeared nearly eight hours ago, but the last words of her letter wouldn't allow him to sleep.

"I love you, Michael. Forever."

Such an undeserved love she'd bestowed on him. He felt completely unworthy lying there alone on the bed in the loft…surrounded by the softness of the decorations she'd added.

He hadn't taken her seriously until it was too late. How did he manage to loose her while trying so hard to keep her? Just when things were going so well she'd slipped through his fingers. The tighter he'd held her the further she'd slipped.

What if she never made it back? There were surely governments lined up around the world for the opportunity to prosecute Fiona Glenanne.

Her family would kill him.

But at least then he'd be able to rest…able to see her again and watch over her.

Maybe he could just…

No.

She'd get out. There would be a hearing in a few days and he'd speak for her then. Sam would speak for her. He'd convince Pearce too. In the meantime the CIA and the FBI had joined forces to track down Anson…dead or alive.

Had there really been no other way? He'd replayed the events of the last few days a thousand times already.

She was right.

This was the only way, but he still wished more than anything that she wasn't so god damn headstrong and brave. They should have run away together a long time ago. Found some deserted island and lived off coconuts and seafood.

Is this how she'd felt all those times that he'd left? Why the hell did she still love him after all that? Clearly she was insane. Maybe when all this came out they'll release her on an insanity defense.

If she wasn't crazy already, she would be after wearing a prison uniform for a few days.

He couldn't help but laugh at that thought, but just as quickly his body was shaking from wrenching sobs instead. He could feel her there, the vivid memory of so many other sleepless nights…hands running down his arms, breath on his neck, hair falling in his eyes, the heat from her body warming him again after some chilling nightmare.

He'd bring her home.

He'd bring her home and keep her there like one of the tiny people in her many snow globes. Their lives would never be easy, but he'd love the hell out of her for as long as he could. She loved him, and no matter what happened he loved her too.

Forever.


End file.
